tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Maize
Anya Maize is the Cyber Yellow Ranger, foster sister of the Venturas Twins, and a veteran of the cross-dimensional war against Kalask. Biography Anya was born in Reality 4510-231, which Kalask attacked while she was still a child. She witnessed Munch devour her entire family, but was dug out of the rubble by a group of freedom fighters, who raised her. As their war was lost, they sent her to the universe with the greatest chance of success against Kalask (being killed by Munch as they did), wanting their symbol of hope to survive. Arriving in Fort Myers in the same year, she delivered her warning, and General Sauder and Commander Cruger of S.P.D. began preparations for Kalask's invasion. Anya, Matt and Wendy Venturas grew up together, although it took time for the battle-scarred Anya to warm up to the pair. Eventually, they became as close as if they were actual siblings (Sauder later adopted all of them, making it official). In 2118, Kalask sent a Dread Scout to assassinate Anya. General Sauder was ordered to move her to another possible target--Venturases' home, since they knew about Cyber V. They protested, but Tigress attacked. In the ensuing chase, both of the Twins' parents were killed and Tigress mortally wounded. In order to maintain the peace, Sauder and Anya claimed that the Venturases died in a car crash. The secret haunted Anya for years to come. In 2121, she was the first human test of the Cyber Ops, which exploded, injuring her. A year later, all three adoptive siblings tested the Cyber Ops, this time successfully. In 2125, Cyber V sent out a recruitment call for the Green and Red Rangers, along with a few possible replacements. Unfortunately, the calculations of Kalask's arrival were off by about a year: Kalask arrived the very day the four recruits did. Anya, Jeremy and Walter faced off against the Dreads invading Fort Myers, along with Thrak, and bested the general. When it turned out that Matt and Wendy had been severely injured in the attack, Anya accepted Cindy and Jake as their temporary (as everyone thought) replacements, and all five took up the Cyber Ops. Yellow Veteran Anya began training the new Rangers, though she considered them undisciplined (Sauder later called her out for not training with them as an equal). Her knowledge and experience were a great asset to the team, allowing her to identify Kalask's monsters and generals on sight. She failed to notice Walter mooning over her, and was surprised when General Sauder pointed it out. Anya's traumatic childhood returned to haunt her when Tem-Tar chose Munch to attack Horizon. She responded with endless training and impusive attacks, until Walter eventually forced her to explain. Brushing aside his claim that they were now a family, she left to finish her quest. Walter found her fighting the monster, intervening a little before the others arrived. Nobody got in Anya's way as they finished Munch off, though both Anya and Walter got yelled at by Sauder for endangering the mission. Afterwards, Anya admitted her difficulty in asking for help, and that she wanted to learn better. When the Rangers met President Winters, she revealed that the Venturas twins were Venjix Hybrids, and Anya rose immediately to their defense. She had known for years, and coming from a universe where Venjix never existed, had no prejudice against them. In spite of this, after the inevitable monster fight, she was well aware of how bad their actions in that battle could look. She had a few suspicions about the President, as well as General Sauder, but didn't speak up. In the battle with the Fiddler, Anya finally declared her teammates to be her family. Soon after, Walter found her practicing Tai Chi Chuan, and asked her to teach him. His refusal to take the training seriously annoyed her, and he left, dejected. Later, he asked to try again, and she acquiesced. When Emoti-Con appeared, Anya realized that she didn't know anything about him: he'd either changed his name and appearance, or been recruited after she'd arrived in the Prime Reality. However, thanks to his name and spell on her teammates, she deduced that he had emotion-based powers. When she tried to bring an enspelled Cindy to the medical bay for testing, the Pink Ranger attacked her and fled Fort Myers. Pursuing her, Anya, Jake and Walter found Cindy and Jeremy fighting, with Emoti-Con egging them on. The trio attacked the monster, but Walter and Jake were quickly put out of commission. The monster set two bazooka-firing smiley faces on Anya, but she tricked him into freeing Jake with his own weapons. She woke Walter, aided by a mysterious blinding flash, and the entire team took Emoti-Con down. As they returned to the base, Jeremy and Cindy almost got into another argument apologizing to each other, but Anya called them out, prompting laughter. Siblings During a rare break, Anya continued her usual training regimen, refusing to relax in spite of her teammates' urging. When Victor inspected the base on behalf of the President, and made snide comments about the Twins, Anya was of course livid, but maintained self control, distracting herself with memories of her and the Venturases' childhood together, and "how it was supposed to be." Finding the Twins, she suggested all three of them go to Horizon to get away. Of course, Kalask sent a monster (WarMace) to interrupt their fun, and he challenged Anya. She accepted, and with the Venturases' help (particularly Matt), defeated WarMace. The other Rangers arrived along with the Zords, and they all took the giant-sized monster down, glimpsing Operation T. Remembering the bright flash in their previous fight, Anya started putting the pieces together. After confronting Wendy about the mysterious new Rangers, Anya's guilt over her own secret rose, to the point where she started having nightmares again. The other Rangers noticed, but she denied everything emphatically. When Tigress reappeared, Anya was surprised, but didn't say anything. In their battle, she lasted the longest before the Techno Rangers arrived. Afterwards, she said she'd barely survived a previous fight with Tigress, and wished the two new Rangers were the Twins: they would be valuable assets on the battlefield. When met by Sauder, she informed him that they hadn't seen the last of Tigress, and was promptly proven right. The Techno Rangers helped defeat the monster, this time for good. Sauder assigned Anya to find the Twins' secret lab. With a little help from Lt. Conner, she succeeded, "disappearing" for the duration of the battle with StakeFist. When Matt and Wendy returned to the lab, wondering whether or not to come clean, Anya confronted them. There, she revealed what had actually happened to their parents. They were both upset, but told her that they knew Kalask was to blame, not her. Before they could explain their own doings, Anya was called into battle against Duplicator. Afterwards, everyone returned to discover Wendy had left to confront Sauder. They found her just after she decided he wasn't worth killing. The group escorted the General to the infirmary, where Anya explained everything to the others. After the battle, they returned to the secret lab, where they found Matt and Wendy working, unusually calm and somewhat crabby. They quickly realized that these were robotic duplicates, and the real (and battered) Twins revealed themselves. Anya felt the most betrayed by the deception. When Kalask himself appeared, Anya pushed the hardest to defeat him, protesting when the others realized that destroying him meant another, less honorable general would take over. Losing her chance at revenge hurt, but Anya realized she wasn't alone when Matt pointed out that he couldn't avenge Mai either. After the Rangers forced Hellion to retreat, Anya and Cindy suggested a girls' night out to unwind. Despite Wendy's protests, Anya drove, taking them to "the wildest place in the city"--the zoo. Barely fifteen minutes later, Anya realized Emeralde was following them. Heading to the center of the park (to protect the animals), they called her out, and she challenged Anya personally. Accepting, Anya impressed Emeralde, but the arrival of the other Rangers prompted Kalask to withdraw everyone but Hellion. Afterwards, Anya commented to Jeremy on the similarities between her and Emeralde. When Youthinizer (another monster recruited after her arrival in the Prime Reality) turned Anya and three of her teammates into children, she hated her newfound helplessness, but the others assured her that they'd get through it. Afterwards, when Walter hinted again at starting a relationship, she told him (relatively gently) that she didn't think he was mature enough yet. Return of an Old Friend Anya's past returned to haunt her yet again when Daniel, one of her resistance comrades, stumbled out of a warpportal. Everyone suspected a trap, including Daniel himself. When Anya spoke privately to him, she discovered it: he was a ghost. His soul had been absorbed by a monster called Spirit Drinker and temporarily released. Anya refused to let him die again, just as Tem-Tar wanted: in the following battle, he revealed that killing Spirit Drinker would kill Daniel. Unable to force the monster to leave, Anya nearly turned on her teammates to keep them from killing Spirit Drinker. Jeremy ordered them to stand down, surprising her enough for Matt to drag her out of the way. She fought, and again he pointed out how much he'd lost himself. Daniel also told her not to waste everything for him. Anya destroyed Spirit Drinker on his behalf, freeing the souls of all of his victims. When Jeremy came to her to ask about post-Kalask war plans, Anya said that she had none: the fight was enough for her. However, she'd been told frequently that this was unhealthy, and encouraged him to make his own if it gave him balance. During the fight with Futuro, the monster predicted that "it will all come down to you in the end." Anya was impressed by Tornado's abilities and power, and saw elements of herself in him. When they met a second time, she asked him to join them, though he was unwilling. Alphabet Soup again attacked Anya's family, trapping Matt and Wendy with shackles that increased in density every few minutes that would eventually kill or maim them. As the team tried to keep Wendy (who'd just found out that she was losing her morpher again) calm, Kalask appeared, and offered to help them find Alphabet Soup--if they begged. Anya obeyed, saying there was no shame or dishonor in begging if it saved innocent lives. When Wendy beat her phobia, Anya was very pleased to personally strap the Techno Op back onto her sister's broken arm. Horizon War Anya fought alongside her teammates as Tornado tried to force Kalask to fight, leading to a massive Commandroid-Dread battle throughout the city. The rogue hero's attack threw all of the Rangers from their Zords, scattering them across Horizon. Anya woke up with Walter and Jake in the west side, and they decided to make sure any civilians who hadn't reached the shelters were all right. While rescuing a group trapped in a bus, they discovered that once again, Kalask's forces were forbidden from attacking them. However, Thrak and Emeralde decided to go against orders, the latter to finish her duel with Anya. In spite of the Yellow Ranger's efforts, Emeralde had her at swordpoint before Kalask intervened, sending his two disobedient generals back to the Shadow Claw. Anya asked him to end the Dread attack, since the foot soldiers were only getting in the way, and he gave her until sunset to get rid of Winters. Tem-Tar arrived soon after, revealing that the Twins had been captured (and thus that Futuro's prophecy was in play), and Kalask sent the Rangers to help their teammates. Although the Twins were able to break free of Z-Wave control, Winters' backup weapon fried their nanites. Shocked and hardly believing it, Anya held Matt as he and Wendy died. Furious, the survivors turned on Winters, only to be surprised again as Kalask, of all people, resurrected the Twins, and they destroyed the head of Alphabet Soup. The next day, Anya was impressed by how quickly Walter had pulled together a wedding for Jake and Wendy. He promised to never let her go through the pain of losing her siblings again, but left before she could say anything in return. During the reality quake, Anya was exasperated by Wendy disobeying orders to use her Reality Viewer and accidentally bringing Jane Mitchell into the Prime Reality. As the team prepared to find the source of the disturbances, she explained Kalask and his abilities to the stranger. Somewhat sheepishly, she also asked for Jane's autograph, on Wendy's behalf. Anya was part of the offensive against Winters' latest plan, nuking Horizon. After the battle, she noticed Wendy spacing out, and her sister revealed that with Winters still alive, she finally understood how Anya felt living under Kalask's shadow. Anya was sure they could and would eventually destroy their demons, even knowing that the worst was yet to come. Finding her and Takuya practicing Tai Chi Chuan, Wendy commented on their bonding, but Anya quickly set her straight: she blamed him for getting Wendy and Matt killed, and didn't see anything they had in common. Kyubi was the only reason she tolerated such a loose cannon. The argument was interrupted by the arrival of Midnai and Venja, who trapped the pair in a time lock bubble. Kyubi brought their spirits to the psychic plane, to help them cool the air. Seeing what was going on, Anya was unworried: she had complete faith in her sister. Takuya asked if her connection to the Twins was what kept her grounded. It was. Before them, she realized, she'd been a lot like Takuya, and could have become him. She asked him whether he was fighting for anything besides avenging the dead. As Anya had known, Wendy rescued the pair, and they joined the fight against Terror Toad, who by this point had eaten everyone but Cindy (though she followed shortly thereafter). They attacked, and after an interruption from Venja's Commandroids, managed to free the rest of the team. Using the Pegasus Summoner, Anya and Takuya destroyed Terror Toad. With the battle over, Wendy revealed that she'd not only endangered herself to protect Anya, but Takuya: in a weird way, with all he'd lost, she saw him as another sibling. Anya was amused, but didn't think it was a bad idea, and accompanied her new "brother" back to base. When Matt and Takuya followed Bounty through a warp portal, Anya quietly hoped her brothers would return safely. She calmed a worried and frustrated Wendy down, although even she wasn't sure what Kalask would do in response to this flagrant rule-breaking. In her next duel with Emeralde, Anya told the warrior she would always fail, that her obsession had dulled her abilities. After the battle ended with an explosion, Anya was convinced Emeralde was still alive: that much hate couldn't die easily. Walter called her out on her sudden intense focus, and Anya acknowledged that she'd developed her own rivalry with Emeralde. Anya and her teammates tracked Emeralde to Hijirinari Masu Temple, fighting off several Scourgehounds on the way. They joined the assassin against Skullhound, but when Anya tackled Emeralde away from a blast, it struck the man who'd been helping Emeralde, who died. Enraged, Emeralde blamed Anya for his death and turned on her, once more determined to finish their battle. As usual, the other Rangers interrupted it, forcing Emeralde to leave. Anya started digging a grave for the man, and her teammates helped her. After the fight, Walter comforted a regretful Anya, telling her to move forward. In answer, she kissed him--but only a little while later, she backtracked, trying to apologize for giving him false hope. Walter had none of it, saying that deying herself basic human emotions and happiness was just giving Kalask another victory. Matt later agreed with him, telling Anya that shutting people out wouldn't help her. Their conversation was interrupted by Koji attacking Mai in the Rec Room. Kalask's newest agent propositioned her, naturally getting turned down, before the fighting broke out. After the battle, Anya attended the annual Halloween party (as Lara Croft) with Walter, announcing that she'd decided letting people in was better after all. When the Rangers were taken to the Breaking Point, she and Walter immediately had to move to flank a group of Commandroids. As they got into position, she and Walter kissed, reaffirming their new relationship before helping the others. Forced to stand by as Jeremy and Walter dueled, she wasn't concerned for her friends, being able to tell they had a plan. Once freed, she joined the others in taking SlaveDriver down. Personality Anya's ordeal as a freedom fighter left her with an unemotional view of death and an intense drive to stop Kalask, which occasionally crosses the line into blind vengeance. Most of the time, she is serious and focused on her mission, internalizing her own feelings. However, she has also shown that she's willing to set her thirst for vengeance aside if the need if great enough. Arsenal *Data Ray *Data Blade *Data Shield *LightTank *Cyber Cycle *Input Staves *Pegasus Summoner **Pegasus Smasher (Galloping Slash) Appearance Anya is Indian, with brown skin, slanted eyes and dark hair. Trivia *Anya's insistance that there is no shame in begging if it saves innocent lives is a direct nod to something once said by He-Man in the original Masters of the Universe cartoon. Category:Female Category:Yellow Rangers